


Not-so-private thoughts

by klainederful



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Noah's POV, Post-Blue Lily Lily Blue, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainederful/pseuds/klainederful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which mind-reading is not as cool as it sounds and Adam needs to put his shirt back on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-so-private thoughts

At first, Noah loved his new ability. He could read minds, how cool was that?

As the ley line grew stronger and stronger, however, it became a bit of a problem. First of all, he couldn't control it, which meant he was forced to listen to Gansey and Blue's thoughts about wanting to kiss each other more often then he cared to. And then there was Ronan. His mind was a mess of gasoline, claws, feathers and knives, unsettling and confusing, except when Adam was around. Then, Ronan's thoughts became clearer and calmer, gentle waves of longing and pain and love, almost too intense for Noah to bear.

And when Blue was with them, her energy fueling his powers, images came to Noah, small flashes of color that revealed way more than he needed or wanted to know. The first time it happened, Noah saw Gansey in the Camaro, his fingers entwined with Blue's, his profile outlined by the streetlights. A memory, or a wish. Noah looked at Blue, startled, but didn't say anything, Adam's words still in his mind.

_Stop that. Stop. It's creepy._

But he couldn't.

The second time it happened, the image came from Ronan and it was considerably less innocent. It was a particularly hot afternoon and Adam was working on his Hondayota in the Mounmouth parking lot, while Gansey, Blue and Ronan were sprawled on the ground around a map. Unlike Blue and Gansey, Ronan was not focused on the paper, but was instead looking at Adam with his usual  practiced disinterest. Noah should have seen it coming, really, but he was managing to stop his mind-reading powers pretty successfully that day, despite Blue's presence. That was until Adam straightened and removed his sweat-soaked t-shirt with a sigh, and the image from Ronan's mind struck him like lightning.

_A hand tracing the muscles on Adam’s tanned back, a tongue tasting his skin while he shivered with pleasure…_

"My God, Ronan!" Noah yelped, uselessly covering his eyes.

"What?" Ronan turned to him sharply, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Then, meeting Gansey's questioning gaze, "What, I didn't do anything!"

Now everybody was looking at Noah, who blushed. Or he would have, if he weren’t dead.

"Are you okay?" said Blue.

Noah nodded with a grimace. "I just need him," he pointed to Adam. "To put his shirt back on. And Ronan, please, _please_ stop thinking."

Ronan’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. “What the fuck do you mean?”

At the same time, Adam asked: “Thinking about what, exactly?"

He had turned around and was wiping his greasy hands on an even greasier rag. His mouth twitched in what looked suspiciously like a knowing grin.

Noah flapped his mouth, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't require him to explicitly tell his friends that he could hear their most private thoughts ( _Stop that. Stop. It's creepy._ ), but then he realized that Adam wasn't talking to him. He was staring at Ronan, a challenge in his blue eyes, his collarbone gleaming with sweat. Ronan, never one to back down from a challenge, leaned casually on his elbows and winked at him.

"Maybe I was thinking about _you_."

Ronan didn't lie, but he had a way of saying the truth that made it sound like he was. However, it took way more than that to fool Adam.

"Yeah, _maybe_ ," he replied slowly, his Henrietta accent dripping from the words like honey.

And apparently Ronan really, _really_ loved his accent.

 _Not again!_ Noah faded away, refusing to hear the rest of their bickering. He reappeared next to Gansey, who was studying his journal and the map alternatively, checking something. When Gansey was that focused on his search for Glendower, his mind was a safe place, filled with history, legends and fierce determination. Nothing personal or embarrassing.

 Noah was just starting to relax, when Blue shifted slightly to look at Gansey’s journal over his shoulder. Gansey's thoughts scattered, leaving room only for the feeling of her breath on his cheek, her spiked hair tickling his skin.

_If I just turned my head a little, I could kiss her. Oh, how I wish I could kiss her._

Noah sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧  
> If you want, you can find me [here](http://klainederful.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.  
> *hides*


End file.
